gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Simpsons Video Game
LEGO The Simpsons Video Game is a video game developed by TT Games, published by WB Games and licensed by 20th Century Fox. The game takes on the Simpson family on a crazy adventure, with a LEGO videogame twist. Along with over 98 characters to play as. Even Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Palama Hayden and Tress MacNeille reprising the roles of the characters. Story Plot Level 1: Late For Work Cutscene 1: The Simpson family have breakfast. Homer checks the time and he finds out he's late for work. He kisses them a goodbye and runs out to the plant. Bart finds out he forgot to use the car to drive to the plant. Cutscene 2: He runs inside and says hi to Carl and Lenny and sneaks behind the security cameras and sneaks in Sector 7-G. Mr. Burns comes in and wonders to Homer if he was late or not. Homer replies to him, "No. Why?" Mr. Burns scowls and leaves. Homer cheers in his mind. Level 2: Market Sweep Cutscene 1: Back at the Marge starts making a list of what to get at the Kwik-E-Mart. She puts the list on the fridge and leaves the kitchen But, after she returns, it's gone. So, she searches around the house to find it. Cutscene 2: She looks under the beds, the drawers and the fridge. Then, finds Santa's Little Helper choking. She does the Heimlich maneuver and he gags something out Marge picks it up and un-crumbles it. She found out it was the list. Marge blames Santa's Little Helper for eating the list. She now found out she forgot to drop the kids off to school. Level 3: School Faker Cutscene 1: Bart starts sleeping in his everyday clothes in bed. He wakes up in the car and sees Marge driving him and Lisa to school He tries to talk his way out of it, but, Marge said "no" to everything he said on the way to school. After they're at the school, Marge gives him an apple and his homework in his backpack. The school bell rings and Lisa grabs Bart's hand. Cutscene 2: Bart and Lisa make it to class. Lisa throws an apple to Bart and he catches it. He says to her, "If it's for the teacher, I'll leave it in the teacher's lounge." Lisa facepalms and walks to her seat. Level 4: Lisa's Play Cutscene 1: After Lisa takes her seat, Miss Hoover ask Lisa to be in charge of the school play. Lisa becomes stunned about being in charge. But she doesn't know where to start. She starts making her classmates into groups. The classmates work together to makes the backgrounds and props. Cutscene 2: Lisa feels tired from all the hard work she done. She gets started one the script and sits down. Level 5: Maggie and Santa's Little Helper Cutscene 1: When the family are all out, Maggie crawls out of bed and opens the door, accidentally letting Santa's Little Helper outside. So, it's up to Maggie to find him and get him home. Cutscene 2: Maggie finds Santa's Little Helper on the top of the roof of the Sleep-Eazy Motel. She shakes her head and gets him, but, he jumps off the roof and runs again, but, Maggie has his leash, uses it like a lasso and grabs his hind legs. Maggie gets on his back and she rides him back to the house. Level 6: No Family Vacancy Cutscene 1: Both of them arrive back at the house and get back in place. The rest of them come back. Homer got tickets for a cruise ship vacation then the four of them cheer for joy. Later, they walk to the cruise ship, but, the sea captain says the cruise was delayed, because of rumors of sharks, colossal squids and deadly octopuses roaming around the sea. Homer moves him out of the way. But, the guards tell them to back up. He puts his fist up and tells them, "Alright, guys. You all just earned a knuckle sandwich." Cutscene 2: After the fight, the family get on the boat and take the stairs off. Homer starts the boat and they set sail. The Sea Captain says, "Arr. Why they have to get away with it?" Level 7: Something's Fishy Cutscene 1: After the previous level, the Simpson family enjoy the cruise.But, they hear a bump on the boat. Bart and Lisa look down and see a squid destroying the engine. Lisa tells them that they need to find an emergency raft before they die. Cutscene 2: The family throw the raft off the sinking ship and jump on it and sail to safety. But, a UFO's tractor beam sucks them in. Level 8: Close Encounters Cutscene 1: After they're sucked in the UFO, Kang and Kodos appear on a screen telling them they're being taken to Rigel 7. After they arrive, they open the door and see over 90 Regilians have over a bunch of weapons. Kang and Kodos tell them their in an arena. The family put up their fist and get ready to fight. Cutscene 2: The Simpson family retreat to the UFO they came and start it up and escape from the planet. Kodos sends a fleet of troopers to catch them. Level 9: The Getaway Cutscene 1: After they escape, the fleet of troopers chase them. Bart takes the wheel and starts the laser cannons. Cutscene 2: After they stop all of them, they, fly back to Earth. Kang becomes angered because they had only 76 troopers left. Kodos thinks they should let them go. Kang agrees and thinks on getting them another time. Level 10: Prepare For Crashdown Cutscene 1: Marge finds out they're out of gas. But, it can still turn. Homer gives the ship a big landing. Cutscene 2: They land in Springfield Gorge and make the jump and make it successfully. After they made it, Homer says that he never made it over like three times. Level 11: Otherworldly Invasion of Two Cutscene 1: While they walk back home, they see Kang and Kodos' spacecraft and return for them. The family run and throw rocks at them. Kang and Kodos begin to fire their lasers. Homer had an idea. He tells them to keep running. They wonder why. He tells them they're running to the Power Plant. Cutscene 2: After they make it to the Plant, Homer jumps in a vat of radioactive ooze and becomes giant by anger. He goes out of the Plant and starts to finish them off. Final Level: Man vs. Aliens Cutscene 1: Homer starts throwing cars at them and they hit their spacecraft damaging it. He starts throwing more at them and thinks, "If I throw ten cars, it might just work." He gets ready to throw. Cutscene 2: He throws the tenth car at them making the UFO crashland to the ground. The citizens of Springfield cheer for the Simpson family. Marge was about to say that Homer was the one who saved them, but Homer tells her to just enjoy it. Carl takes their picture for the front page. Epilogue The family read the front page and have over a bunch of people for the celebration of the town being saved. Sideshow Bob sees the Simpson house and plots revenge on Bart and his family. Playable Characters * Homer Simpson * Homer Simpson (Work) when finishing Level 1 * Homer Simpson (Sunday Best) to buy at the Simpson House * Homer Simpson (Crash Landing) when finishing Level 11 * Homer Simpson (Angry) by rage meter * Marge Simpson * Marge Simpson (Apron) when finishing Level 2 * Marge Simpson (Sunday Best) to buy at the Simpson House * Marge Simpson (Crash Landing) when finishing Level 11 * Bart Simpson * Bart Simpson (Bartman) when finishing Level 3 * Bart Simpson (Sunday Best) when finishing Level 3 * Lisa Simpson * Lisa Simpson (Sunday Best) when finishing Level 4 * Lisa Simpson (Crash Landing) when finishing Level 11 * Maggie Simpson * Maggie Simpson (Crash Landing) when finishing Level 11 * Abe Simpson to buy at the Springfield Retirement Castle * Santa's Little Helper when finishing Level 5 * Carl Carlson when finishing Level 1 * Lenny Leonard when finishing Level 1 * Milhouse Van Houton when finishing Level 3 * Milhouse Van Houton (House Boy) to buy at the Van Houton House * Ralph Wiggum when finishing Level 3 * Kent Brockman to buy at the KBBL Ratio Station * Hans Moleman to buy at the Springfield Retirement Castle * Nelson Muntz when finishing Level 3 * Martin Prince when finishing Level 3 * Mayor Quimby to buy at the Springfield Town Hall * Selma Bovier to buy at the Springfield DMV * Patty Bovier to buy at the Springfield DMV * Crazy Cat Lady to buy at the Springfield Retirement Castle * Chief Wiggum to buy at the Springfield Police Station * Lou to buy at the Springfield Police Station * Eddie to buy at the Springfield Police Station * Groundskeeper Willie to buy at the Springfield Elementary School * Principle Skinner to buy at the Springfield Elementary School * Krusty The Clown to buy at Krustyland * Mr. Teeny to buy at the Krustyland * Sideshow Mel to buy at Krustyland * Moe Szylack to buy at Moe's Tavern * Barney Gumble to buy at Barney's Bowlerama * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon to buy at the Kwik-E-Mart * Mr. Burns to buy at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant * Waylon Smithers to buy at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant * Power Plant Worker to buy at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant * Kearney to buy at the Springfield Elementary School * Dolph to buy at the Springfield Elementary School * Jimbo Jones to buy at the Springfield Elementary School * Ned Flanders to buy at the Flanders House * Comic Book Guy when unlocking all characters Free Roam When you finish all the level, it unlocks the Open World of Springfield. You can either visit and enter the Simpson house, the Van Houton house, the Springfield town hall or the Springfield DMV. Locations Evergreen Terrace The Simpson House * Living Room * Dining Room * Kitchen * Upstairs Hallway * Homer and Marge's Bedroom * Bart's Bedroom * Lisa's Bedroom * Maggie's Bedroom * The Backyard * The Treehouse * The Garage The Flanders House * Living Room (Flanders House) * Dining Room (Flanders House) * Kitchen (Flanders House) * Ned and Maude's Bedroom * Todd and Rodd's Bedroom * The Garage (Flanders House) Van Houton House * Living Room (Van Houton House) * Dining Room (Van Houton House) * Kitchen (Van Houton House) * Kirk and Luanne's Bedroom * Milhouse's Bedroom Springfield Springfield Nuclear Power Plant * Sector 7-G * Mr. Burns Office * Employee Break Room * Solarium Sleep-Eazy Motel * Room 1 * Room 2 * Room 3 * Room 4 * Office Kwik-E-Mart * Ailes * Counter * Employee Room Springfield Police Station * Cell Rooms * Chief's Office Springfield Elementary * School Hallway * 4th Grade Class Room * 3rd Grade Class Room * Detention Room * Principle's Office * Teacher's Lounge * Boys' Room * Girls' Room * Cafeteria Misc. * Moe's Tavern * Springfield Town Hall * Statue of Jedediah Springfield * Android's Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop * KBBL Radio Tower * Springfield Gorge * Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Old Fun Center * Burns Manor * Krusty Burger * Aztec Theater * Springfield Tire Fire * Lard Lad Donuts Abilities Homer * Hold the ○ button to drink his Buzz Cola making him belch to break glass. (Sonar Smash) * Hold the □ button to make him angry and grow big. If you want to change back to his normal size, hold the □ button again to revert to normal. (Big Transform) Bart * Hold the □ button to use his slingshot to aim and hit objects. Lisa * Hold the ○ button to make a low key note with saxophone to break the glass. (Sonar Smash) Maggie * Hold the ○ button to spray her bottle of milk at enemies or objects. Chief Wiggum/Lou/Eddie * Tap the □ button to shoot and hold it to aim. * Hold the ○ button tase an enemy. Weapons Homer * Buzz Cola Marge * Purse Bart * Slingshot Lisa * Saxophone Maggie * Bottle Hans Moleman * Cane Chief Wiggum * Taser * Gun Lou * Taser * Gun Eddie * Taser * Gun Abe * Cane Krusty * Seltzer Spray Bottle Non-Playable Characters * Kang * Kodos * Sideshow Bob * Sherri * Terri * Wendel * Rigelians * Lunchlady Doris * Kirk Van Houton * Luanne Van Houton * Squeaky Voiced Teen * Reverend Lovejoy * Hellen Lovejoy * Todd Flanders * Rodd Flanders * Snowball II Trivia * Bart and Lisa are the second and third Simpson family members to give out quests. ** The first one was Abe. * This is the second LEGO The Simpsons game. ** The first one was LEGO Dimensions. * In Springfield, in this game resembles what it looks like in the show. * in ''LEGO Dimensions, ''the buildings in the show we're put in different spots, added close together and some weren't around. * Moe's Tavern is the only location that you can't go inside to. ** Due to alcohol reference. Category:LEGO Category:The Simpsons Category:Video games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas